


get a hold of yourself (or hold me instead)

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And yet, FAHC, Fluff, GTA AU, I wrote these tags with my human hands, M/M, honest this is just some soft ass shit, soft, someday ill write a fic and matt wont be in desperate need of fic but that aint today baebie!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: "OOOO I HAVE AN IDEA!!! how about braggvin and 'holding hands'? ♥"“Can you hold something for me real quick, Matthew?”





	get a hold of yourself (or hold me instead)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

Matt swirled around the dregs of the third Red Bull he’d been nursing in his fight to stay awake, taking the last swallow with a grimace. Piss warm and flat.  _Great._  He tossed the can carelessly to the side, letting it clatter noisily against the other cans that had gotten the same treatment.

He looked at the screen again, the strings of numbers and symbols staring mockingly back, and he sighed, a deep, world-weary sigh that probably had no right to exist in this context, but Matt hardly cared about his own misuse of dramatics. He’d been working at this for hours and had made just a tad more than exactly  _zero progress_ , and, dammit, Matt was fucking  _tired._

Taking off his glasses, Matt rubbed his eyes, hoping to dispel the headache that had been steadily growing since he’d started working that night, and nearly missed the sound of his door creaking open.

Pushing his glasses further away, Matt slumped forward and rested his head on his arms, not bothering to greet whoever was there, or even acknowledge their presence. Either it was one of the crew, who would surely say their piece and leave Matt to his misery, or it would be someone with far less friendly intentions, ready to silence Matt forever. And at this point, he couldn’t give a rat’s ass either way.

No, Matt just wanted to close his eyes and  _rest._   _Just for a moment,_ he thought, a yawn building its way from his chest.  _Then it’ll be right back to work._

But before he could fall any deeper, footsteps shuffled closer to him. Any fantasies he’d entertained of taking the easy way out were ruined by a very familiar cough to his left.

“Matt?” Gavin’s voice was quiet, softer than Matt had ever heard it, and Matt shifted so that at least some of his face was no longer covered by his arms. “Are you all right?”

He spared a moment to recognize that he must really look like shit if Gavin is talking to him in  _that_  tone of voice.

“Mm,” he hummed in response, and even that was more energy than Matt thought he had left. He peeked up at Gavin, but without his glasses, all he could make out was a silhouette that seemed to be shifting from foot to foot. He was sure there was time to puzzle that one out later, so he closed his eyes again, attempting to block out everything else.

“Matt, What’re you workin’ on?” Gavin asked, even closer now. Matt could feel Gavin pressing against his side, and he was hard-pressed not to lean further into the welcoming warmth.

When Matt didn’t answer, too busy fighting his ever present exhaustion, Gavin appeared to switch gears, pulling back gently.

Matt groaned, protesting the sudden movement and the loss of heat, and Gavin snorted, somehow still managing not to be loud in the quiet night.

_“Can you hold something for me real quick, Matthew?”_

There was something in the way Gavin’s voice lilted up at the question that triggered a reaction in Matt, warning bells that not all was what it seems, and Gavin was up to something. But Matt didn’t have the energy to worry about something like that, so he held out his hand and grunted in the affirmative, still not looking up.

It was when something warm dropped in his hand and twined itself between his fingers that Matt started to come to.

A hand, his brain provided, struggling to break free from the fog of sleep.

 _Gavin’s hand,_  he realized a moment later.

He wasn’t sure whether it was the sleep deprivation, the long work night, or even wishful thinking, but Matt just stared at their hands in confusion.

“… what?” Matt asked, the first real word he’d said in hours, lack of use making his voice thick.

Gavin said nothing, just squeezed Matt’s hand in his, and Matt squinted up at him.

“C'mon, Matthew.” Gavin said, tugging him up, and Matt was forced to stand. “You, me, late night television we won’t remember in the morning, and a nice warm blanket until we’re both passed out on the couch. How’s that sound?”

A pleasant shiver went down Matt’s spine, and Matt almost  _purred._ That sounded so fucking nice right now. He was far too gone to think about the implications of what Gavin was suggesting, and he knew he’d have accepted even if he wasn’t dead on his feet.  _Still…_

Matt glanced back at the computer, still annoyingly bright and mocking even blurred. He felt his glasses being pressed into his free hand, and smiled at Gavin.

Gavin grinned back, and Matt could be embarrassed about how that affected him later. But right now, all he could do was swallow and nod.

 _“Yeah,”_  he managed.  _“Alright.”_

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow actually posting something?? me?? shock. awe.  
> come cry with me over @ [ jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
